Decisões e Realidade
by Srta. Bella Black
Summary: Song fic sobre o dia antes do casamento de Bellatrix com Lestrange Sirius e Bellatrix Comentem e façam uma escritora de 5ª feliz


* * *

A casa estava linda, com flores discretas, rosas brancas e vermelhas, as duas cores que ela mais detestava, e então ela riu para si mesma – é claro que vou detestar tudo o que esta acontecendo aqui – pensou enquanto mexia no enorme arranjo de flores que estava no hall.

Estava sozinha, mais do que poderia imaginar e bem mais do que estava acostumada nos últimos 2 anos – mas ele não veio, pare de pensar nele, isso só vai te machucar mais, ele não se importa, então não se importe também – pensou como se decretando aquilo em sua mente – ele não se importa...

- A Srta. precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Kreacher, arrancando ela de seus pensamentos

- Preciso sim – disse docemente fazendo o elfo se animar – preciso que você suma da minha frente – disse com raiva fazendo o elfo sumir

"**Então isso é estranho**

**A dolorosa sensação de que tudo deu errado**

**E ninguém nem sequer se importa"**

Subiu as escadas lentamente, como um movimento mecânico e nem sequer percebeu quando chegou ao fim delas, não pode evitar de olhar aquele corredor com um misto de amargura e saudade, afinal fora ali que ela tinha dado o primeiro passo em direção ao desastre, fora ali que pela primeira vez ela tinha experimentado tudo aquilo de que ela sempre teve medo, foi ali que ele encostou em seus cabelos com ternura, ela encostou na parede, e estava tão longe em seus pensamentos que nem sentiu quando deslizou lentamente em direção ao chão

"**Então você enterra todas as roupas do seu amado,**

**E queima as cartas que seu amado escreveu**

**Mas será que isso faz algo melhorar?**

**O gesso quebrado do seu punho**

**No corredor que você deu o seu primeiro beijo**

**Faz você lembrar que as memórias vão sumir"**

" _Bella, o que houve? – perguntou o menino de cabelos bagunçados e extremamente bonito ao ver a prima chorando_

_- De que te interessa? Como se você se importasse... – disse a menina com amargura_

_-Bella, eu sei que tem algum tempo que nós não conversamos..._

_-Por que você só consegue ser agradável com a Andrômeda, não é? – interrompeu a menina – eu e a Narcissa somos ruins demais para você não é priminho? – perguntou a menina com sarcasmo e abaixou a cabeça, sabia que sarcasmo não lha adiantaria de nada – O que houve Sirius? Eu e você éramos tão amigos, bem mais inclusive do que você e a Andy são..._

_- Er...- sentou-se ao lado dela analisando bem o que iria falar – Você foi para a Slytherin e eu para a Gryffindor, e nossas casa não são famosas por serem amigas – sorriu_

_- Humm, poderia até convencer se a Andy não fosse Slyhterin..._

_-Esquece isso Bella, anda conversa comigo..._

_A menina suspirou, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e sorriu_

_-Não por que você não é meu amigo – olhou para ele com sarcasmo e sorriu – tem coisas que nos só contamos para amigos – parou e riu – o que significa que eu não vou contar para ninguém – O menino se virou para encarar os olhos da prima, olhos estes que sempre o fazia pensar em milhares de coisas, eram olhos profundos de um azul escuro inexplicável, olhos cheios de mistério, que pareciam sempre esconder alguma coisa. E sempre ele se perdia naqueles olhos, tinha a impressão de que poderia olhar para eles quanto tempo fosse que nunca se enjoaria, tinha a estranha e absurda certeza de que faria qualquer coisa por eles e por ela, e ele fazia de tudo para ela não saber, ela não poderia saber;ele desviou os olhos, envolvendo seu braço pelo ombro dela_

_- Vamos lá priminha, me conte_

_- Não – balançou a cabeça – você não é meu amigo – sorriu para si e encarou o primo – nossa – pensou como ela fica linda quando faz isso, esses olhos; esse sorriso – esta perdido naqueles olhos de novo como sempre ficava quando ela o olhava daquele jeito, e nem sentiu quando as palavras e ações saíram de seu inteiro controle e fez tudo que não poderia fazer_

_- Sabe por que não somos mais amigos?_

_-Sinceramente não..._

_- Por que toda a vez que eu te vejo, eu tenho vontade de fazer isso – a beijou, milhares de pensamentos passavam pela cabeça dele, de "louco" a "ate que enfim", a boca dela conseguia ser melhor do que em seus sonhos, perderam a noção de tempo e espaço, até que um barulho lhes trouxe de volta a cruel realidade, o barulho da porta se abrindo e eles dois se separaram._

_-Bella, agente precisa conversar..._

_-Seria ótimo... – a garota ainda estava perplexa com tudo que havia acontecido_

_-Me espera acordada hoje – e lhe deu outro selinho, fazendo a menina sorrir"_

Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, essas lembranças nunca faria bem a ela, muito menos no dia do seu casamento, suspirou – casar, amanha – ela estava sozinha, não se importava em pensar em voz alta, não estava mais se importando com nada na verdade, ela se casaria amanha com alguém que nem sequer conhecida propriamente, tinha perdido o controle sobre a sua vida, e sem perceber lagrimas molharam a sua blusa – que ótimo perdi o controle sobre as minhas lagrimas também – abaixou a cabeça e tentou enxugar as lagrimas que não paravam de cair

- Sabe um lenço poderia te ajudar ai

- Vai embora Sirius, minha mãe e minha irmã já devem estar chegando, você sabe que você não pode estar aqui – Sirius olhou a prima, balançou a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado dela

- Mentira, elas estão lá em casa decidindo seu bolo de casamento, e não vão embora tão cedo, alias você escolheu alguma coisa nesse casamento?

- Não, o que você quer? – sirius pegou na mão dela e entrelaçou seus dedos

- Você, eu sempre quero você Bella, quero que cumpra a sua promessa e se case comigo não com o idiota do Lestrange, por que é isso que você quer – disse usando o tom mais casual possível – Sério Bella, podemos ir embora...

- Por que você insiste tanto, Sirius?

- Eu amo você Bella, você não pode fingir que isso não é real.

- Mas não era para ser assim – seus olhos fugiam dos dele, ela lutava para manter o controle – foi ótimo Sirius, mas nos não podíamos ter nos envolvido tanto, nos dois sabíamos que isso teria que acabar – e ela se levantou e ele se levantou logo atrás dela e a abraçou, abraço que ela aceitou relutante

-Bella, fica comigo, vamos embora, nos somos melhores do que isso – abraçando ela cada vez mais apertado

- Não nos não somos melhores do que isso, essa é a nossa família, é isso que somos

- Você é melhor do que isso, ele não merece você

- Eu sei, mas ele vai me dar segurança

- É – disse ele soltando ela – é só nisso que você pensa Bella? Você vai ser feliz com ele? – perguntou perdendo o controle, puxou a menina para si e a olhou nos olhos - me responde Bella, você vai ser feliz com alguém que nem sequer gosta de você? Enquanto eu to aqui na sua frente dizendo que te amo, que quero ficar com você

- Para Sirius. Não me tortura – olhou para o chão o Nada vai mudar, eu vou me casar amanha com o Lestrange, e assim que acaba – saiu em direção ao seu quarto

- Você não pode sair assim – e segurou o braço dela – você não percebe Bella, nos dois foi a coisa mais real que já aconteceu comigo, você não pode... – não sabia mais o que dizer, estava desesperado e perdido – Não faz isso, não se case...

-Sirius – pousou o dedo na boca do primo – eu vou me casar amanhã

- Mas você não ama ele – abaixou a cabeça, tinha vontade de chorar, de implorar, de morrer, não acreditava que ela pudesse estar fazendo isso

- Eu sei, e ele sabe

"**Então isso é estranho**

**Nosso passo errado acabou se tornando**

**Uma dança brilhante**

**Onde ninguém leva de nenhum jeito"**

- Então é isso? Vai acabar assim? Nos dois tudo que nos passamos... – ela concordou e sorriu

- Eu nunca vou esquecer você – e ele a beijou, era incrível como ele se perdia naqueles lábios rosados, doces que agora deixariam de ser dele e passariam a ser de outro, ele a abraçou forte, como se aquele abraço fosse mudar o futuro, ela o abraçou também

- Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso

- Nossos caminhos são opostos Sirius, você acredita em uma coisa e eu em outra – disse ainda abraçada a ele.

- Mas isso não muda em nada o que existe entre nos dois

- Nada vai mudar o que existe entre nos dois Sirius, mas vai fazer diferença, você sabe – e passou a mão pelos cabelos dele

- Bella, por favor – os olhos deles se encheram de lagrimas – larga tudo isso..

- Não da mais para fugir disso, é tarde demais

- Então você vai deixar eles te venderem assim?

- Vou – ela fechou os olhos, não podia mais suportar ficar olhando para ele

- Você vai se casar com alguém que não se importa com você, sendo que ieu/i me importo e muito

- Vou – não agüentava mais aquilo

- Você...

- VOU, VOU E VOU SIRIUS! – berrou interrompendo e explodindo em lágrimas – você não percebe que você aqui só torna tudo mais difícil? Que você aqui me pedindo para ficar com você; que você me abraçando e me beijando; que você chorando esta acabando comigo? Você não vê que eu estou sofrendo? Eu não posso falar com você por que falar com você realmente me machuca e muito e esta em pé aqui na sua frente esta me matando agora – Ela gritou com o primo – abaixou a cabeça – nos somos o que nos somos, aceite isso...

Ele olhou para baixo e concordou, estava tudo realmente acabado e para sempre, aquela era a verdade, aquele seria ao futuro, um sem o outro e em lados opostos. Se olharam com toda a ternura, sabendo que aquela seria uma das ultimas vezes que poderiam se olhar assim e tão de perto. Aqueles olhos diziam tanta coisa, eles pediam, suplicavam por um abraço, por um carinho, um beijo, ah aqueles olhos, Sirius respirou fundo, ele sabia que não adiantaria de nada falar para ela de tudo que ele via, por que ela simplesmente negaria tudo, ela era fria e esse era um lado dela que ele não queria ver, sabia que ela não hesitaria em se magoar e em magoar ele também, só para ele ir embora. Então juntando as poucas forças que sobraram, ele lhe deu um beijo na testa

- Boa sorte, e espero que não se importe, mas eu não venho amanha – segurou as lagrimas e ela concordou em silêncio.

- É melhor, boa noite – e se virou em direção ao seu quarto.

- Boa noite, meu amor – sussurrou ele descendo as escadas e indo em direção a porta.

Ela entrou em seu quarto, sentou na cama e ficou olhando da janela Sirius sentar no meio fio e chorar enquanto lagrimas continuavam a insistirem cair de seus olhos.

Ouviu barulhos na lareira, sua irmã e sua mãe haviam chegado; enxugou as lagrimas se recompôs, olhou uma ultima vez pela janela e pôs a pentear os longos cabelos negros, ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele no ar – quanto tempo isso vai demorar para passar? – pensou, bateram na porta, e antes mesmo dela permitir a entrada sua mão entrou

-Narcissa vá para seu quarto sim?

- Pois não Sra. Black?

-Eu preferia que me chamasse de mãe – disse entrando no quarto

- Visto que um sobrenome vale mais do que suas filhas, achei que a Sra. preferia ser chamada assim – disse com ironia sem sequer olhar a mãe

- Acho o que quiser, eu não me importo – disse com descaso – bem seu bolo vai ser de vanilla, recheio de champagne e glacê por fora – deu uma pausa e olhou para o vestido pendurado na porta do armário

-Bella minha filha

- Agora você se lembra – interrompeu com ironia

- Não importa o que você ache deste casamento, ele não é um velório para você ir de preto, principalmente por que você é a noiva – apontou a varinha para o vestido – Bianco – e o vestido voltou a ser branco – Não ouse aprontar mais Bellatrix, sou pai não esta mais aqui para te proteger – e então fez uma cara de extremo prazer e maldade – Falando nisso, como você não tem pai para te levar até o altar, seu primo vai te levar – e sorriu maldosamente

-Regulus?

- Não querida, seu primo favorito, Sirius. É seu primo mais velho, então eu e Sophia concordamos que seria o mais apropriado – sorriu cínica, falando tudo o mais casualmente possível – deu-lhe um beijo na testa – esta com fome querida?

- Acabei de perder todo e qualquer resquício de fome que poderia ter – disse amarga

- Ótimo, assim não corre o risco do vestido ficar apertado – sorriu – Boa noite, esse casamento vai ser lindo! – disse fechando a porta atrás de si

- Pelo menos isso – sussurrou, jogando-se na cama

**"E todos os porta retratos estão virados para baixo**

**E o barulho vindo desse som vazio**

**É ensurdecedor e esta te impedindo de dormir**

**E respirar se torna uma tarefa impossível**

**E pensar é muito para se pedir**

**E você esta medindo seu tempo por um relógio que esta piscando 8 AM"**

Narcissa entrou no quarto da irmã, na manhã seguinte, não acreditava que aquilo tudo pudesse estar acontecendo, e ela não podia fazer nada para ajudar a irmã, aproximou-se da cama silenciosamente e viu uma foto trouxa de Bellatrix com Sirius

- Não se atreva a encostar nessa foto – e Bellatrix se virou – ah Cissy é você...

- Vamos acorda...seu banho já esta pronto, vá antes que a água esfrie, e por Merlin, esconda essa foto –e saiu, Bellatrix pegou a foto e a olhou, para depois a jogar na gaveta

O dia passou como um borrão para Bellatrix, os elfos lhe deram banho, arrumaram seus cabelos e lhe colocaram o vestido, estava sentada em frente a penteadeira quando sua mãe entro no quarto com o melhor humor que ela já havia visto

- Você esta linda minha filha – virou-se e viu sua mãe entrar no quarto – por Merlin Bellatrix tire essa cara de enterro, não combina com um casamento

- Não consigo

- Até parece que vai para Azkaban...

- Talvez eu prefira ir para Azkaban – disse aos berros

- Então mate o seu noivo e consiga o que quer – olhou irritada para filha

- Eu seria condecorada por isso Sra. Black, não presa – virou-se para encarar a mãe – não se preocupe, sua filha vai estar lá, agora se me da licença, vou acabar de me arrumar – dito isso a mãe saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, e Bella começou a arrumar o véu em seu colo, quando bateram na porta de novo – entre – disse entediada, e Sirius entrou

- Nossa você realmente esta linda – olhava impressionado para a prima

- Obrigada – disse seca, levantando-se da penteadeira

- Esta pronta?

- Não – e riu – Vamos – e pegou braço que o primo lhe ofereceu.

Andaram silenciosamente pelo corredor até chegar as escadas

- Eu te amo sabia? - perguntou desesperançoso.

- Eu sei – e respirou fundo

Ele sorriu, pararam na escada esperando a hora da entrada; e Bella olhou a sua volta, tinha rostos que ela nunca havia visto, e seu único amigo estava ao seu lado, dando lhe o seu braço.

A musica começou a tocar suave, ela viu uma menina que a fazia lembrar de si mesma, de quando não tinha preocupações, a menina estava espalhando pétalas brancas sob o tapete vermelho, andaram lentamente pelo tapete, quando chegaram ao noivo, Sirius deu-lhe um beijo na testa e ela lhe deu um beijo no canto da boca e sussurrou no ouvido dele – eu te amo também – ele entregou a noiva ao noivo e se sentou. E esperou pelo inevitável

"**Bem isso é inacreditável, faminto, essencial**

**Sim isso é amor pela primeira vez**

**Você gostava de pensar que era invencível**

**Mas não éramos todos uma vez, antes de nos perdermos pela primeira vez**

**Bem essa é a ultima vez"**

- E você Bellatrix Black, aceito Rodolphus Lestrange como seu esposo

Ela olhou para o primo pela ultima vez, em seus olhos um misto de desculpas e saudades e ele retribuiu o olhar

- Eu aceito...


End file.
